Beg For It
by Nicia
Summary: ALL HUMAN! When two strangers meet in a bar it can only lead to one thing -  you know what. ;   RosexDimitri. One-shot. Proper summary inside because of the fanfiction deletions.


**Beg For It.**

**A little one-shot that popped into my head while I'm currently suffering from a tiny bout of writer's block for my other story Life Will Turn Around. The link to Rose's dress is on my profile if you want to see it. I hope you enjoy this crazy little thing my warped mind conjured up!**

**Rose is a recovering sex addict recently released from rehab. Dimitri is a hedonist who believes in maximum pleasure for both parties. When they meet in a bar, what will happen? Read on to find out!**

* * *

><p>Hedonism is a school of thought which argues that pleasure is the only intrinsic good. In very simple terms, a hedonist strives to maximize net pleasure (pleasure minus pain).<p>

Sexual addiction is a popular model to explain hyper sexuality—sexual urges, behaviours, or thoughts that appear extreme in frequency or feel out of one's control. Hyper sexuality is typically associated with lowered sexual inhibitions, and alcohol and some drugs can affect a person's social and sexual inhibitions.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV.<strong>

_I'm a make you beg for it  
>Beg for it<br>I'll give you what you need  
>Only if you say please<br>I'm a make you beg for it  
>Beg for it<br>Go on whisper your wishes to me, baby_

His aftershave surrounds me, overloading my senses as he leans in to shout into my ear so that I can hear him over the pounding music.

_Not gonna lie to you wasn't expecting you,  
>To have me on my knees, yeah,<em>

Right now, my mind is far too focused on his close proximity, the fact that his chest is practically crushed against mine, that his lips brush against the shell of my ear with every word he speaks, the way his minty fresh breath fans across my neck, sending a tingle straight down to the pit of my stomach. If I turn my head a few inches, and lean in, just a little bit more…

_Resist the temptation. Tell yourself no, and stick to it._

The words of my counsellor ring in my ears, and reluctantly, I force every dirty fantasy out of my mind, instead searching for something else in the dingy nightclub to concentrate on so that I won't break my dry spell and fuck this hot piece of ass senseless right here in front of everybody.

_But no one would ever know._

My mind is in cahoots with my body, ramping my urges up to the point that I can practically taste them, and once again, my body leans into the guy's, showing him through my actions that I'm more than interested.

"I'm Dimitri." His words finally make an imprint in my brain as he straightens up and smiles down at me from his impressive height. He towers above most of the others in the club, so I'd have to say that he's probably around six foot six, or six foot seven. _Way_ taller than my puny five foot seven. He's dressed in a fitted white t-shirt, with fuck-me jeans on. Ones that are tight enough around his ass that I can enjoy the _beautiful_ view, yet loose enough for him to sit, stand and move around comfortably. He has deep, chocolate brown eyes, a strong jawline and shoulder length brown hair which is tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Rose." I offer him my hand and what I hope looks like a flirty smile.

His grin widens, revealing a set of perfect, bright white teeth, set in a mouth that looks as wicked as sin. My urges growl once again at the sight of his full lips, my mind already conjuring up dirty images of how he could put them to good use.

He obviously hasn't heard what I said though, because he bends down, lowering his ear to my mouth and motioning for me to repeat myself. I take advantage of the opportunity and make sure to over-exaggerate my movements, leaning forwards so that he gets a generous view of my ample cleavage, while pressing my chest against his arm lightly as I say my name once again.

His cheeks darken slightly at my boldness and his breath hitches, but when he looks up to meet my eyes, his gaze has darkened with an emotion I'm glad to see. _Lust_. Yes, I'm a recovering sex addict. And yes, I've only just been released from my rehab centre, with the promise that I'd stay away from men for at least three months.

But it's been a month already, and my body is desperately craving the attention of something or _someone_ other than my fingers or my vibrator.

And this hunk is just what I need.

I'm in a tight, blood red strapless satin cocktail dress. One that looks like I've been stitched into it, accentuating my curves and successfully making almost every guy I pass stop and stare, longing clear to see in their eyes. My long, dark brown hair has been let loose tonight, free to fall messily around my shoulders in thick waves as I move to the music, letting my body find its own natural rhythm to the beat that's pulsing though the floorboards. One single silver bracelet dangles from my wrist, my twenty-first birthday present from my best friend Lissa. The present I received the day before they dragged me off and threw me into rehab. A little over six months ago. She's in the bar somewhere, probably sucking face with Christian. She wasn't supposed to leave my side tonight, strict orders from my parents so that I didn't break any of the rules that were imposed upon me with my release from that hell hole of celibacy. But she did, and now it's too late.

Rose wants sex, and Rose is going to get it.

After all, as I keep telling everyone, I'm not really an addict, I just enjoy sex.

Lots of it.

Every day.

And if I don't get it… well, things get ugly.

It's my way of coping with the shit that people try to put me through on a daily basis. Some people smoke, some drink and some do drugs. I have sex. It's a lot healthier, and cheaper than the other three options, so I really didn't, and still _don't_, see what the big deal was.

Dimitri's lips graze my cheek this time, successfully dragging me out of my disturbing memories of the sex-rehab centre. Just remembering it gives me the creeps.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roza."

He takes my hand and presses a light kiss to my knuckles even though I'm staring at him dumbfounded.

"_Rose_, not Roza."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't been here long, and I sometimes slip back into my home language. Roza is the Russian equivalent of Rose. I didn't mean to offend you."

I shake my head, my panties growing moist at the sound of his accent. Everything he says and does only makes me want him even more than before. I smile brightly at him and place my fingers over his lips.

"You didn't offend me. But let's forget the drinks and the small talk. I'm on the pill and I'm horny. Your place or mine?"

* * *

><p>It turns out that Dimitri only lives around the corner, and so, after kissing deeply in a dark corner of the bar for half an hour, we decide to go back to his.<p>

His flat is small and modest, what you'd expect for a twenty-eight year old single guy, and I kick off my shoes as soon as I step through the door.

"Any family living with you?"

"No."

"Girlfriends, wives, or significant others I should know about?"

He chuckles, the sound deep and rich like honey. "No."

"Friends who live here with you who might stumble across us or get woken up by the noise?"

"Once again, no. It's just me."

A triumphant smile passes across my lips as I slink towards him, my hands already tugging at my zipper so we can get down to business.

"Why were you in a bar by yourself, Dimitri?"

He shrugs, and now he looks a little unsure and ashamed.

"I've only been here for a few months, so I don't really know anyone well enough that I could ask them to go out with me. So I figured I'd just take a chance and see what it was like on my own. If things had turned out to be a disaster, next time, I'd have asked one of my work colleagues to come with me." Then he makes a face. "But they're all about twenty years older than me."

I grin, both at his words, and the fact that the zipper's finally come undone, and let my dress fall to the floor. His breath catches as he sees what I'm wearing underneath, and I quickly close the gap between us. "So it's a good thing we met each other tonight then, isn't it?" His eyes don't leave my body as I step forwards, and I don't blame him. My body is voluptuous, curvy in all the right places, the ultimate hourglass figure thanks to a mixture of good genes, and regular work outs at the gym. I always dress to make myself feel sexy, and tonight, when I see Dimitri's expression, I'm glad about it.

I'm wearing a peephole bra, that's more slithers of pink ribbon and sheer black lace than anything, with a matching crotch less thong. It's sexy and eye catching, and seems to have had the desired effect on Dimitri. His eyes grow wide and his hands twitch, as if he wants to reach out and touch me, but can't quite bring himself to do it yet.

My hands reach out and make quick work of his shirt, encouraging him to tug it over head to reveal the muscled glory hidden underneath.

Dimitri's body is that of a God, all rippling muscles – defined abs, firm pecs and bulging biceps. A light sprinkle of chestnut brown hair covers his chest, making my knees go weak as his muscles ripple as he moves, tossing the shirt to the floor. My jaw drops open as my hands reach out of their own accord to trace his chest muscles and he shivers, a lingering moan escaping his mouth as I lightly pinch at his nipples.

"Do you like that, Dimitri? Does it feel good?"

I'm slipping back into a familiar rhythm, my voice practically a purr as my hands splay out across his chest before following his happy trail of dark curly hair down the middle of his abs and into the front of his trousers.

His breath hitches, and I grin brightly. "Look what I found. Someone's very happy to see me."

My free hand fumbles with the buttons to his jeans as the other keeps a firm hold of his erection.

His hands envelope my struggling one, smoothly undoing the buttons and fly so that his jeans can drop to the floor. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, his boxers drop too, revealing his hard length. My hand drops as I lick my lips in anticipation, only for my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop.

Dimitri. Is. Big.

I expected it, seeing as he's practically a giant, and his body would put a professional bodybuilder to shame, but I didn't expect him to be so long, or wide. He has to have the most perfect dick that I've ever come across in my short sexual life.

"Roza?" I realise that I've been staring and hastily glance up to meet his eyes. A slight smile touches his lips, but nervousness seems to be the prominent emotion as he stares at me. "Are you sure that you still want to do this?"

A predatory grin covers my lips as my eyes rake over him, taking in each one of his hard muscles, and the bulging erection he's sporting. Just imagining him fucking me senseless makes my knees tremble and I nod eagerly. "Where's your room?"

* * *

><p>We don't end up in Dimitri's bedroom.<p>

We end up in his kitchen, with me sat on the countertop while he stands between my spread legs, pounding into me furiously. "Roza."

A heady moan escapes my lips as my arms wrap around his neck, yanking my body closer to his as he arches me backwards and drives forwards, his thrusts hitting a new spot in me as I writhe and squirm on the table in front of him.

"Dimitri!" One of his large, rough hands clamps down on my shoulder to hold me steady as the fingers from his free hand slip between us to stroke my clit softly, a distinct contrast to the sharp, strong thrusts his hips are making.

My head falls back as I pant at the ceiling fan, my legs wrapped around Dimitri's waist as his face rests in my breasts, his body still moving in mine as he draws us both closer to what we're so desperately craving.

I can't move, can't find anything to hold onto to give me the leverage I need to be able to rock my hips, so instead, I lean forwards and trail my hands down Dimitri's muscled back, before I grasp his ass firmly in my hands and squeeze. A surprised yelp leaves his lips, and his arms wrap around my waist to lift me up and off of the table, before he spins and slams my back against the door, his thrusts growing more wild and unrestrained.

The breath is knocked out of me, but the hit isn't hard enough to hurt, and strangely, it only serves to turn me on further as my hands fist into his hair as he pulls out, right to the tip and stares into my eyes.

"Come with me, Roza."

I nod once, and then cry out, a primal yell of satisfaction as he slams into me and explodes, a roar ripping from his lips as he shudders, once, twice, and then stills.

My walls convulse around him, harshly, and then more gently as my orgasm slowly fades, leaving me exhausted, and sated for the moment.

"That was. Wow."

Dimitri laughs, his face buried in my neck as he sags and then straightens up as he begins to walk.

"Where now?"

"The front room. I'm going to make you scream my name from every room in this flat."

My breathing rate picks up as he gently sets me down on top of the dining table in the corner of the front room.

"Lie back in the middle."

I do as he says, and watch in amazement as he clambers up onto the table, without it squeaking in protest at our extra weight, to lie beside me, his hands already hitching my leg up to wrap around his hip so that he can slide into me and begin to rock.

"God. Dimitri." My fingers dig into his shoulders as I wrap my leg tighter, trying to pull him even further into my body as those wonderful feelings get stirred up in me once more.

* * *

><p>We've moved into the bathroom, and after some seriously hot shower sex, I'm on my knees in front of Dimitri, my mouth watering with anticipation.<p>

He stares down at me through hooded eyes, but when I reach out to take him into my hands he stops me.

"If I may?" I look up at him questioningly and he grimaces slightly before he speaks. "If you don't mind, could you not, stick your fingers anywhere?" At my confused expression he blushes, but explains further. "In me. I prefer not to be surprised. I know that a lot of people find that sort of thing _pleasurable_, but I don't."

"Got ya."

I grin and reach out, pleased when he doesn't stop me this time, and immediately begin to work him from base to tip with my hands, happy when a groan of satisfaction leaves his lips.

I glance up from between my lashes, to see that his eyes are shut, his head falling back slightly as I tighten my grip and increase the pace, ever so slightly.

I haven't done this often, much preferring the feel of someone's skin on mine, rather than them in my mouth, but there's something about Dimitri that makes me want to experience him in every way possible.

Wanting this to be as pleasurable as possible, and more than eager for a taste of his huge piece, I lean forwards and lightly nip at the end of his tip, before I suck on it gently and continue to pump my hands, pleased when a small, glistening drop leaks out of his tip. Once again, I take him into my mouth, this time removing one of my hands from his shaft so that I can take him in as far as possible without gagging. He truly is huge, and even with him in my mouth, I can still fit one of my fists around his base. But he doesn't seem to mind, in fact, this only seems to spur him on, because his large hands reach down to twine into my hair and gently guide me forwards.

My tongue rubs against the underside of his shaft and he hisses as his hips jerk, before I bite down softly, and a loud moan leaves his mouth. I smile around him, and continue to move, letting his hands guide me as I suck against him, drawing back until only his tip is in my mouth, and then pushing forwards so that he's surrounded by me.

"Roza, I-" I ignore his warning and allow my tongue to swirl around him, licking at his hard length as though it were an ice cream, and feeling daring, one of my hands lifts to cup his ball sack gently.

That sends him over the edge, his member swelling in my mouth a second before he releases as a long, satiated sigh leaves his lips. The taste lingers in my mouth for a minute after I've swallowed, before strong hands grip at my arms and lift me up so that I can stare directly into deep brown eyes, dark with lust.

His lips are crushed to mine before I can get a word out, and I gladly sink into the kiss, eager to get another taste of his glorious mouth. Dimitri kisses like a man. He's strong and sure of himself, yet kind and considerate at the same time as he trails wet, tender kisses over my shoulder and neck before returning to my mouth.

"Dimitri."

"Yes, Roza?"

"Take me to your bedroom, please."

* * *

><p>I giggle as Dimitri chases me through the hallway and into the only room I've not been in yet. His bedroom. It's typically masculine; cream coloured walls, a royal blue carpet and a mahogany wardrobe and chest of drawers. A few framed pictures are set out on the top of the dresser, but I don't have time to even glance at them before Dimitri has lifted me up into his arms and thrown me onto the large, king sized bed resting against the wall.<p>

There's one last position I want Dimitri to take me in, before my body gives out from exhaustion, and I'm hopeful that Dimitri won't turn me down.

I grin cheekily at him before I turn and get on all fours, gripping at the bed head as I feel Dimitri's large body move up behind mine. His fingers stroke along my back gently as he spreads my legs slightly further apart before he covers my tiny body with his huge one.

His face rests in the crook between my neck and shoulder as he reaches between us to guide himself to my entrance before he thrusts and enters me swiftly.

The penetration from this angle is so much deeper, and I cry out almost immediately, my hips rocking back against his sharply as we move together, creating the perfect harmony.

This time, we're slower, more considerate as we move and wind against each other, working together to draw out an orgasm that shakes me to my core and leaves Dimitri moaning in his home language for minutes afterwards. But when he pulls out and lies down, he doesn't let me fall to the bed and rest.

"Now you, Roza. Your pleasure is my pleasure."

And with those words he pulls me up into a kneeling position, straddled over his body, while he remains lying down. His deep, chocolate brown eyes bore into mine as two of his fingers skim down my hips and slide between my lower lips smoothly, before they slip inside of me, causing a gasp to leave my mouth as my hips buck.

"That's it, Roza. Give yourself over to me."

His accent is more pronounced as his fingers pump in and out of me at an excruciatingly slow pace, each stroke making me want to cry out more than the last.

"Move for me, Roza."

My startled eyes meet his, and after seeing nothing but confidence and assurance there, I rock my hips forwards tentatively. I've _never_ been this shy, or felt so reserved in front of a guy before, but something about Dimitri just oozes experience and raw, masculine power, making me a little nervous about acting so freely in front of him. Something inside of me doesn't want him to see me like this, being so eager to fuck when I barely know him.

That is, until he twists his thumb so that it can rub gently against my clit, sending shockwaves through my entire body.

I moan loudly this time, my hips moving forwards more aggressively as instinct takes me over, my body ready and prepared to receive another mind blowing orgasm.

My entire body is rocking now, my hips moving in time as his fingers thrust inside of me steadily, drawing out until only his fingertips are in me before he plunges then back in.

His head lifts off of the pillow to envelope one of my nipples into his mouth, and the sensation of his rough fingers combined with the gentle teases he showers my breasts with makes me rock faster and harder against his hand.

"Dimitri. Another. Please!"

He smiles and leaves my breasts alone, an involuntary whine leaving my lips as he does so, but it's soon choked off when his fingers leave me entirely, only for him to pierce me with three fingers this time, a deep growl rumbling through his chest at the breathy moan his actions cause.

"ебать Roza. You're so tight and wet." His thumb strokes my clit more insistently this time, tender, well timed strokes that make my body buck wildly as my fingers curl into the pillow and I moan loudly, a long-drawn out sound as my body tries to fight off the oncoming orgasm. "Come for me!"

The rough, gravelly tone of his command is all it takes for my body to clamp down against his fingers, and he hisses as he continues to work my body, his thumb stroking my bud more slowly this time, as his fingers help me to draw out and fully enjoy my orgasm.

Once my body has calmed down somewhat, I collapse on top of him, my breathing still harsh as my legs and arms tremble from the effort of holding me up.

"Was I too rough?"

I laugh and shake my head as I wait for my breathing to slow. Once it's back to normal, I prop myself up onto one arm and stare down into his eyes.

"That was amazing. The best sex I've ever had, if you don't count earlier tonight that is. And trust me; I've had _a lot_ of sex in my short time."

He chuckles and begins to trail his fingers down my spine, from the nape of my neck all the way down to my tail bone. "Good. Because I'm not done with you yet." His hands cup my ass as he places me directly over him, his enormous erection pressing into my thigh as he manoeuvres me body easily, his muscles flexing beautifully as he does so.

My stomach tingles as I sit up, my eyes already drifting shut with pleasure as I lift my hips and move an inch to the side, so that he can slide into me without any trouble. His hands tighten on my waist as my walls throb around him, still not used to his large size, even though they've accommodated him more than four times already. He fills me completely, and the sensation alone makes my body want to tremble and convulse with pleasure.

But he doesn't complain, instead a satisfied moan leaves his lips as he urges me forwards, his large, calloused hands already reaching up to cup my breasts. "Roza…"

His voice trails off as I begin to move, and my eyes flutter open to find him watching us through half closed lids, each rock of my hips causing his hips to thrust and drive him deeper into me in return.

"Keep going, Roza. I love to see you like this. Riding me, you look so sexy and beautiful." A grunt leaves his lips as I roll my hips and clench around him, before I lean back and continue to rock against him, his shaft sliding further into me as I do so.

"You feel so good, Dimitri. God, when you're in me like-"

My voice cuts off as he lifts me off of his hips and slams me down, stars exploding behind my eyeballs.

And I don't know if, for me, I come so quickly because of the orgasm I'd just had, or for Dimitri, because he hadn't had an orgasm the round before. But I do know that this one was the best yet.

As Dimitri's seed spills over inside of me, I glance down, and am taken aback by how beautiful he is. His hair is messy and dishevelled, strands of it sticking to his face as he pants, trying to catch his breath back. His cheeks are flushed from the exertion, but when his eyes open, they're sated, like mine. There's a certain level of calm, and peace in there as he smiles up at me and tenderly brushes some of my hair off of my shoulder.

"I'm a sex addict."

I can't stop the words before they tumble out of my mouth.

But he doesn't seem fussed. Instead, he appears to be relieved, as a smile crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"And I'm a hedonist. So it's all good. As long as you get enough sex, and it's pleasurable enough for me, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, but I need a time out. No more sex until tomorrow. _Morning_. I don't think I can go too long without another round with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation: <strong>ебать (yebat') - fuck

**I'll be adding a couple more chapters to this at some point in the future to make it a short story, but my primary focus is on finishing my current work-in-progress 'Life Will Turn Around'. Once LWTA is done, I'll be back to this one.**

**But please do let me know what you thought. I'd love some feedback as I've never written anything like this before, so it'd be good to know if it was successful or not. **


End file.
